


Always trust the trees

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Series: September 2018 Prompts [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Based on a Longer Fic, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Prompt Fill, September 2018 Prompt List
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: Hiding from the guards while waiting for their chance to strike.





	Always trust the trees

**Author's Note:**

> [September 2018 Prompt List](http://downwithwritersblock.tumblr.com/post/177615854988) made by [downwithwritersblock](https://downwithwritersblock.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Prompt fill set in the Promised Love universe!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14048619)

James silently waited while the enemy did their patrol of the area. They had just arrived to free another group of children from Pierce’s clutches.

They stopped just on the other side of his tree.

James held his breath; he could see the glint of someone’s gun in the brush, and he prayed these guards wouldn’t notice.

Seconds felt like minutes, hours, until they finally passed. A small sigh of relief and James lifted off, turning so he could see them. They eventually headed behind the mansion to patrol the other side.

“That was close,” Clint whispered, crawling out of the bushes with Sam.

“You almost gave us away,” his friend calmly reminded him.

“Had to be ready just in case they attacked us first.”

“But the moonlight on your gun nearly ruined everything.”

“Would you two knock it off?” James interrupted. “We can’t afford to be idiots. Rogers and Buck are counting on us.”

“We know,” Clint groaned. He snuck closer to the target, weapon ready. His moves were swift and quiet. Stopping at a nearer tree, he pocketed the gun, only to bring out a sharp blade. He hid as the guards came around again. It was time to act.


End file.
